


Brot und Spiele

by AlterEgon



Category: K11
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgon/pseuds/AlterEgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Entführung haben die vier Kommissare gerade verhindert. Die Opfer sind in Sicherheit, doch die Täter sich noch auf freiem Fuß - und die haben nicht vor, sich ihren Plan verderben zu lassen sondern suchen Ersatz für ihre entgangene Beute. Unerwartet findet sich das Team vom K11 in der Rolle der Entführten wieder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ich finde eigentlich nicht, dass wir Grund zum Feiern haben." Alex schlug die Autotür mit Schwung zu.

Robert und Gerrit taten es ihr gleich. "Och Alex," beschwerte sich der jüngere der beiden. "Wir haben so hart gearbeitet – und wir haben die Leute doch befreit."

Michael hatte den Skoda gerade vorschriftsmäßig in eine Parklücke mit gerade ausreichenden Abmessungen manövriert, obwohl der Parkplatz ausreichend freie Plätze hatte. Egal, ob alle vier sich beim Aussteigen zusammennehmen mussten, um mit den Türen keine anderen Autos zu beschädigen – Hauptsache, er konnte seine überwältigenden männlichen Einparkkünste beweisen.

"Ja", gab Alex trocken zurück. "Aber die Hintermänner haben wir nicht. Sogar die Entführer sind uns entkommen. Also ehrlich – wenn ihr mich fragt, dann kommt die Party wirklich etwas zu früh." Mit einem schnellen Blick in den Außenspiegel des Wagens prüfte sie ihre Frisur und ihr dezentes Make-up.

"Dich fragt aber keiner, Liebelein." Ihr älterer Kollege schloss das Auto ab und blickte zweifelnd in Richtung Veranstaltungsort. "Wobei… vielleicht sollten wir doch nochmal ins Büro."

Alex kam zu ihm und nahm ihn am Arm, um ihn mit gespielter Ungeduld in Richtung Gebäude zu ziehen. "Das sagst du jetzt nur, weil du Angst hast, du musst mit mir tanzen."

Michael grinste sie an. "Stimmt."

"Weißt du was, Kollege?" Gerrit schlug Michael auf die Schulter, als er mit zwei schnellen Schritten an seinem Kollegen vorbei ging. "Ich opfere mich gerne für dich."

"Nicht nötig, Kollege."

Lachend und doch recht guter Dinge erreichten die vier den Eingang des zweistöckigen Baus, aus dessen Erdgeschossfenstern warmes Licht auf den dunklen Parkplatz fiel. Gedämpfte Musik ließ darauf schließen, dass sie, wenn auch an der Anzahl der vorhandenen Fahrzeuge gemessen nicht zu spät, so zumindest doch auch nicht viel zu früh kamen.

Der Türsteher betrachtete sie missvergnügt. Er sah aus wie ein Sportboxer und wirkte im schwarzen Anzug deplatziert. Ob sein Gesichtsausdruck angewachsen war oder daran lag, dass er sich in den Klamotten selbst unwohl fühlte, war schwer zu sagen.

"Ich glaube fast, wir sind underdressed", stellte Alex fest, als sie die Einladungskarte vorzeigte, die alle vier erhalten hatten. Ohne weitere Angaben auf der Einladung hatte sich keiner der vier übermäßig in Schale geworfen.

"Michael ist nie underdressed", lachte Robert.

"Und Robert immer. " Michael hielt seine Karte ebenfalls hoch. "Mensch Leute, macht hin. Ich hab Durst."

"Vergiss bloß nicht, dass du noch fahren musst", warnte ihn Gerrit von hinten. Er klopfte seine Taschen ab.

Kopfschüttelnd drehte sein Chef sich zu ihm um. "Ich dachte Alex fährt zurück? Sag jetzt nicht, du hast deine Einladung vergessen?"

"Hauptsache, Robert fährt nicht. Natürlich hab ich die Karte vergessen." Gerrit strafte seine eigenen Worte Lügen, indem er die Karte lässig aus der hinteren Hosentasche zog und vorzeigte, als wäre sie sein Polizeiausweis.

"Jean, warum hältst du meine Gäste auf?"

Die Kabbeleien der Kommissare hatten offenbar ausgereicht, um die Aufmerksamkeit einiger bereits Anwesender auf sich zu ziehen – darunter auch die des Gastgebers. Er winkte das Quartett hinein.

"Schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten", begrüßte er sie. "Es ist ja sozusagen auch Ihre Party."

Thomas Kozlowski war groß genug, dass selbst Gerrit den Blick heben musste, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Dunkelbraune Locken umrahmten ein Gesicht mit einem sauber geschnittenen Vollbart. Der Mann hatte den gestählten Körper eines langjährigen aktiven Kampfsportlers – nicht gerade die Art von Mensch, die sich besonders gut als Opfer einer Entführung eignete. Allerdings wäre keiner der fünf, die sie vor einer Woche gerade noch befreit hatten, bevor die bewusstlosen Männer und Frauen fortgeschafft werden konnten, hilflos gewesen, wären sie nicht betäubt worden.

"Zu viel der Ehre", behauptete Michael. "Wir haben nur unsere Pflicht getan."

"Vorbildlich, wie immer." Der Gastgeber nahm zwei Gläser Sekt von einem Tablett, das gerade vorbeigetragen wurde, und reichte sie Alexandra und Michael. Die beiden jüngeren Kommissare mussten sich selbst bedienen. "Und ich bin Ihnen außerordentlich dankbar dafür. Haben Sie denn inzwischen einen Hinweis auf die Drahtzieher – oder darauf, was der Zweck des Ganzen war?"

Alex schüttelte den Kopf während Michael antwortete. "Nicht die Spur. Es kommt selten vor, dass jemand so sauber arbeitet."

"Aber auch bei noch so sauberer Arbeit hinterlassen die Täter üblicherweise Spuren", fügte Gerrit hinzu. "Wir müssen sie nur noch finden."

Er musterte den Raum, während er sprach. Sehr viel war noch nicht los. Nur eine Handvoll Personen war anwesend, zumeist in kleinen Grüppchen so wie sie selbst. Obwohl es sicher nicht unmöglich war, hätte es ihn überrascht, wenn der erlauchte Kreis der geladenen Gäste tatsächlich so klein gewesen wäre. Die Menge des Personals ließ jedenfalls auf eine größere Veranstaltung schließen.

Robert drängte sich zwischen Gerrit und Michael. "Haben Sie in der Zwischenzeit nochmal drüber nachgedacht, was diese Leute von Ihnen gewollt haben könnten?" fragte er den Gastgeber.

Umgehend kassierte er den Ellenbogen seines Kollegen in die Seite. "Robert, wir sind hier nicht beim Verhör", erinnerte Gerrit ihn. "Wir haben Feierabend, und Herr Kozlowski hat bestimmt auch gerade anderes im Kopf."

Lachend winkte der Gastgeber ab. "Lassen Sie nur. Ihr junger Kollege ist eben mit Leib und Seele Polizist. Allerdings – ich habe tatsächlich etwas gefunden, das Ihnen vielleicht weiterhilft. " Er blickte sich schnell um. "Wenn Sie wollen – wir könnten kurz in mein Büro gehen. Es wird sicher noch etwas dauern, bevor alle hier sind."

Die Vier tauschten einen Blick.

"Warum nicht", meinte Alex schließlich schulterzuckend. "Wenn Sie sicher sind..? Sie können es uns auch morgen in's Kommissariat bringen."

"Ehrlich gesagt…" Kozlowski wirkte etwas verlegen. "Mir wäre wohler, wenn ich es keine weitere Nacht mehr im Schreibtisch hätte."

 

Kozlowskis Büro lag im ersten Stock des Gebäudes. Während unten schon nicht viel los war, war diese Etage wie ausgestorben. Er sperrte die Tür auf und ließ die Kommissare eintreten. Vage deutete er auf eine Sitzecke mit einer Eckcouch und einem niedrigen Tisch.

"Fühlen Sie sich ganz wie zu Hause."

Alex und ihre beiden jüngeren Kollegen ließen sich auf dem langen Ende der Couch nieder, während Michael es sich auf dem kurzen bequem machte. Sie beobachteten den Hausherren, der zu seinem Schreibtisch am anderen Ende des länglichen Raums ging und offenbar die mit einer abgeschlossenen Schublade verbundene Alarmanlage durch Codeeingabe deaktivierte. Was auch immer es war, das er ihnen zu zeigen hatte – er zumindest hielt es für ziemlich sicherungsbedürftig.

Mit einem Umschlag in der Hand kam er zu ihnen.

"Hier", begann er. "Das hier habe ich—" Er brach ab und rieb sich mit der freien Hand die Stirn. "Verzeihung, mir ist nicht…" Er lies den Umschlag auf den Tisch fallen. "Was ist denn jetzt mit mir…" Er schwankte leicht. seine Aussprache wurde undeutlich. Die letzten Worte waren nur noch zu erraten. "Nicht schon wieder."

Seine Knie gaben nach und er ging zu Boden, wobei sein Kopf die Tischkante nur knapp verfehlte.

Blitzschnell war Michael auf den Füßen.

Fast ebenso schnell saß er wieder. Der Raum drehte sich um ihn. Jemand sagte etwas, aber es klang dumpf und weit entfernt, fast als hätte er Wasser in den Ohren. Er drehte den Kopf in die Richtung des Sprechers, doch er hatte das Gefühl, sich durch zähe Flüssigkeit zu bewegen. Wie in Zeitlupe tauchten seine Kollegen in seinem Blickfeld auf. Robert lag mit dem Gesicht auf der Tischplatte. Gerrit lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen am Rückenteil der Couch, den Kopf in einem unbequemen Winkel auf die Lehne gelegt. Er nahm gerade noch wahr, dass Alex gegen ihren Kollegen sank, bevor ihn tiefe Dunkelheit umfing.

 

 

2

Michael blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. Die Erinnerung kehrte nur langsam wieder. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war, wie er hier hingekommen war oder was er hier sollte.

 

So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte nichts von seiner Umgebung erkennen. Die Schwärze, die ihn umschloss, war so vollkommen. Nicht der geringste Lichtschein eines abgedunkelten Fensters oder der Beleuchtung eines Nebenraums, die unter dem Türspalt hindurch fiel, schwächte sie ab. Einen Augenblick lang fragte er sich, ob etwas mit seinen Augen nicht in Ordnung war.

 

Die Vorstellung ließ ein Gefühl in ihm aufkeimen, das sich mit etwas Nahrung zu ausgewachsener Panik entwickeln würde. Gewaltsam unterdrückte er jeden Gedanken daran und schloss die Augen. Solange er sich einreden konnte, dass er aus eigener Wahl nichts sehen konnte, war es leichter, sich auf die Informationen zu konzentrieren, die ihm seine anderen Sinne lieferten.

 

Er saß aufrecht auf hartem Untergrund, mit dem Rücken an etwas unnachgiebiges gelehnt. Seine Hände waren einzeln an irgendetwas gefesselt. Seine beste Vermutung im Augenblick war eine Querstange. Die kühlen, schmalen Bänder, die um seine Handgelenke lagen, waren so fest damit verbunden, dass er keine zwei Zentimeter Bewegungsspielraum hatte. Die Innenseiten waren geschärft, wie er bei dem Versuch herausfand, mit einer Hand die andere zu erreichen, um die Fesseln zu betasten. Ein scharfer Schmerz und das Gefühl von Feuchtigkeit, die über seinen Arm tröpfelte, warnten ihn davor, weiter in diese Richtung zu experimentieren.

 

Die Lederjacke, die er bis zuletzt getragen hatte, war verschwunden. Der Raum war kühl, aber nicht zugig. Ganz war die Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels wohl noch nicht abgeklungen, denn er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich der Raum unter ihm leicht bewegen.

 

Atemgeräusche in seiner Nähe. Neben ihm. Hinter ihm. Er war nicht alleine hier. Ein anderes Geräusch im Hintergrund konnte er nicht zuordnen. Ein Generator – vielleicht.

 

Alex' Parfüm in seiner direkten Nähe. Eine Welle der Erleichterung bei dem Gedanken daran, dass seine Kollegin nicht von ihm getrennt gefangen gehalten wurde, schlug ins Gegenteil um, als ihm klar wurde, dass dies gleichzeitig bedeutete, dass sie ihn nicht von außen befreien konnte. Das leicht penetrante Aftershave, das Gerrit getragen hatte.  Ebenfalls nahe genug, um den nicht gerade angenehmen Geruch zu übertönen, der in dem Raum hing.

 

War Robert auch bei ihnen? Vermutlich.

 

Seine Beine waren ungefesselt. Vorsichtig schob er einen Fuß seitwärts, bis er gegen den Schuh des neben ihm Sitzenden stieß. Gerrit, seiner Vermutung nach.

 

Keine Reaktion. Wenn es sich um Gerrit handelte, war er noch zu weit weggetreten.

 

Michael verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas und bewegte den Oberkörper leicht nach vorne, um seinen Bewegungsspielraum zu prüfen.

 

Etwas schmales schnitt ihm unnachgiebig die Luft ab. Automatisch wollte er eine Hand an den Hals heben, was ihm lediglich einen weiteren Schnitt einbrachte, tiefer als der erste. Hinter sich hörte er ein ersticktes, schmerzhaftes Aufkeuchen. Er ließ sich zurückfallen. Der Druck verschwand von seiner Kehle.

 

"Alex?" Seine Stimme klang seltsam rau in seinen Ohren. Er hatte Durst. Wie lange waren sie bewusstlos gewesen? Er räusperte sich. "Alex?" wiederholte er.  Besser. Nicht viel besser, aber immerhin.

 

"Michael." Alexandra saß offensichtlich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Sie hörte sich noch nicht ganz wach an. "Wo sind wir?"

 

Er zuckte in der Dunkelheit mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht. Kannst du was erkennen?"

 

Eine Pause.

 

"Alex?"

 

"Nein. Alles stockfinster." Trotz der allgemein eher ungünstigen Situation war die Antwort eine Erleichterung. Dann war es wohl wirklich so dunkel. 

 

Sie bewegte sich etwas. Er fühlte die Bewegung der Fessel um seinen Hals.

 

"Wir sind aneinander gefesselt", stellte er fest. "Beweg' dich nicht zu viel, sonst schnüren wir uns gegenseitig die Luft ab. Vorsicht mit den Händen. Meine Fesseln sind innen geschärft."

 

Zumindest an den Seiten – der untere Bereich, auf dem seine Handgelenke ruhten, schien sicher zu sein. Den oberen Bereich wollte er nicht testen. Die beiden Verletzungen, die er sich bereits zugefügt hatte, pulsierten mit dem unangenehmen Schmerz eines Papierschnitts.

 

Er konnte hören und fühlen, dass sich Alex vorsichtig bewegte. "Ebenfalls", gab sie dann zu Protokoll.

 

Neben Michael stöhnte Gerrit unartikuliert auf. Seine Stimme klang gequält. "Mir ist schlecht…"

 

Michael riss die Augen wieder auf. "Kotz' bloß nicht in meine Richtung – und erwürg' deinen Hintermann nicht dabei!" warnte er scharf. 

 

Er wusste nicht, ob es der Tonfall oder der Inhalt seiner Worte war, aber Gerrit klang schon viel wacher, als er nach einem klar hörbaren Schlucken wieder antwortete.  "Was ist los?"

 

Der ältere Kommissar wiederholte seine Information.

 

Gerrit hörte schweigend zu. "Wo ist Robert?" fragte er, als Michael geendet hatte.

 

"Robert ist hier." Hinter Gerrit, neben Alex. Er klang besser als Gerrit. "Wie haben wir es geschafft, uns so überrumpeln zu lassen?"

 

"Vielleicht war was im Sekt", schlug Gerrit vor.

 

Michael schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, unterbrach die Bewegung aber sofort, als er erneut den Druck der Fessel fühlte. "Ich hab' keinen getrunken", meinte er. "Und ich war genauso weg wie ihr."

 

Der Mann neben ihm rutschte auf dem Sitz hin und her. "Mit ist immer noch schlecht. Irgendwas war bestimmt im Sekt."

 

"Gerrit, mir ist auch nicht gut. Hörst du irgendwelche Beschwerden von mir?" fragte Alex eine Spur schärfer, als Michael es von ihr gewöhnt war.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Michael blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. Die Erinnerung kehrte nur langsam wieder. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war, wie er hier hingekommen war oder was er hier sollte.  
  
So sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte nichts von seiner Umgebung erkennen. Die Schwärze, die ihn umschloss, war vollkommen. Nicht der geringste Lichtschein eines abgedunkelten Fensters oder der Beleuchtung eines Nebenraums, der unter dem Türspalt hindurch fiel, schwächte sie ab. Einen Augenblick lang fragte er sich, ob etwas mit seinen Augen nicht in Ordnung war.  
  
Die Vorstellung ließ ein Gefühl in ihm aufkeimen, das sich mit etwas Nahrung zu ausgewachsener Panik entwickeln würde. Gewaltsam unterdrückte er jeden Gedanken daran und schloss die Augen. Solange er sich einreden konnte, dass er aus eigener Wahl nichts sehen konnte, war es leichter, sich auf die Informationen zu konzentrieren, die ihm seine anderen Sinne lieferten.  
  
Er saß aufrecht auf hartem Untergrund, mit dem Rücken an etwas Unnachgiebiges gelehnt. Seine Hände waren einzeln an irgendetwas gefesselt. Soweit er es im Augenblick beurteilen konnte vermutlich eine Querstange. Die kühlen, schmalen Bänder, die um seine Handgelenke lagen, waren so fest damit verbunden, dass er keine zwei Zentimeter Bewegungsspielraum hatte. Die Innenseiten waren geschärft, wie er bei dem Versuch herausfand, mit einer Hand die andere zu erreichen, um die Fesseln zu betasten. Ein scharfer Schmerz und das Gefühl von Feuchtigkeit, die über seinen Arm tröpfelte, warnten ihn davor, weiter in diese Richtung zu experimentieren.   
  
Die Lederjacke, die er bis zuletzt getragen hatte, war verschwunden. Der Raum war kühl, aber nicht zugig. Ganz war die Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels wohl noch nicht abgeklungen, denn er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich der Untergrund leicht bewegen.  
  
Atemgeräusche in seiner Nähe. Neben ihm. Hinter ihm. Er war nicht alleine hier. Ein anderes Geräusch im Hintergrund konnte er nicht zuordnen. Ein Generator – vielleicht.   
  
Alex' Parfüm in seiner direkten Nähe. Eine Welle der Erleichterung bei dem Gedanken daran, dass seine Kollegin nicht von ihm getrennt gefangen gehalten wurde, schlug ins Gegenteil um, als ihm klar wurde, dass dies gleichzeitig bedeutete, dass sie ihn nicht von außen befreien konnte. Das leicht penetrante Aftershave, das Gerrit getragen hatte. Ebenfalls nahe genug, um den nicht gerade angenehmen Geruch zu übertönen, der in dem Raum hing.   
  
War Robert auch bei ihnen? Vermutlich.   
  
Seine Beine waren ungefesselt. Vorsichtig schob er einen Fuß seitwärts, bis er gegen den Schuh des neben ihm Sitzenden stieß. Gerrit, seiner Vermutung nach.   
  
Keine Reaktion. Wenn es sich um Gerrit handelte, war er noch zu weit weggetreten.   
  
Michael verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas und bewegte den Oberkörper leicht nach vorne, um seinen Bewegungsspielraum zu prüfen.   
  
Etwas Schmales schnitt ihm die Luft ab. Automatisch wollte er eine Hand an den Hals heben, was ihm lediglich einen weiteren Schnitt einbrachte, tiefer als der erste. Hinter sich hörte er ein ersticktes, schmerzhaftes Aufkeuchen. Er ließ sich zurückfallen. Der Druck verschwand von seiner Kehle.  
  
"Alex?" Seine Stimme klang seltsam rau in seinen Ohren. Er hatte Durst. Wie lange waren sie bewusstlos gewesen? Er räusperte sich. "Alex?" wiederholte er. Besser. Nicht viel besser, aber immerhin.  
  
"Michael." Alexandra saß offensichtlich mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Sie hörte sich noch nicht ganz wach an. "Wo sind wir?"  
  
Er zuckte in der Dunkelheit mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht. Kannst du was erkennen?"  
  
Eine Pause.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Nein. Alles stockfinster." Trotz der allgemein eher ungünstigen Situation war die Antwort eine Erleichterung. Dann war es wohl wirklich so dunkel.   
  
Sie bewegte sich etwas. Er fühlte die Bewegung der Fessel um seinen Hals.   
  
"Wir sind aneinander gefesselt", stellte er fest. "Beweg' dich nicht zu viel, sonst schnüren wir uns gegenseitig die Luft ab. Vorsicht mit den Händen. Meine Fesseln sind innen geschärft."  
  
Zumindest an den Seiten – der untere Bereich, auf dem seine Handgelenke ruhten, schien sicher zu sein. Den oberen Bereich wollte er nicht testen. Die beiden Verletzungen, die er sich bereits zugefügt hatte, pulsierten mit dem unangenehmen Schmerz eines Papierschnitts.  
  
Er konnte hören und fühlen, dass sich Alex vorsichtig bewegte. "Ebenfalls", meldete sie dann.   
  
Neben Michael stöhnte Gerrit unartikuliert auf. Seine Stimme klang gequält. "Mir ist schlecht…"  
  
Michael riss die Augen wieder auf. "Kotz' bloß nicht in meine Richtung – und erwürg' deinen Hintermann nicht dabei!" warnte er scharf.   
  
Er wusste nicht, ob es der Tonfall oder der Inhalt seiner Worte war, aber Gerrit klang schon viel wacher, als er nach einem klar hörbaren Schlucken wieder antwortete. "Was ist los?"  
  
Der ältere Kommissar wiederholte seine Information.  
  
Gerrit hörte schweigend zu. "Wo ist Robert?" fragte er, als Michael geendet hatte.  
  
"Robert ist hier." Hinter Gerrit, neben Alex. Er klang besser als Gerrit. "Wie haben wir es geschafft, uns so überrumpeln zu lassen?"   
  
"Vielleicht war was im Sekt", schlug Gerrit vor.  
  
Michael schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, unterbrach die Bewegung aber sofort, als er erneut den Druck der Fessel fühlte. "Ich hab' keinen getrunken", meinte er. "Und ich war genauso weg wie ihr."  
  
Der Mann neben ihm rutschte auf dem Sitz hin und her. "Mit ist immer noch schlecht. Irgendwas war bestimmt im Sekt."  
  
"Gerrit, mir ist auch nicht gut. Hörst du irgendwelche Beschwerden von mir?" fragte Alex eine Spur schärfer, als Michael es von ihr gewöhnt war.  
  
"Alex, wenn du kotzen musst—" Setzte nun auch Robert an. Er brach mit einem gezischten Laut ab, während Gerrit ein Geräusch des Protests von sich gab. Offenbar hatte der Jüngere vergessen, auf seine Bewegungen zu achten.   
  
Alex korrigierte ihn umgehend. "Robert, Damen kotzen nicht, die übergeben sich bestenfalls. Und ich hab's hier nicht vor."  
  
"Na, Gott sei Dank." Michael versuchte erneut, in der Dunkelheit irgendetwas zu erkennen.  
  
"Gott sei Dank?" fragte Gerrit. "Du sitzt doch nicht neben ihr. "  
  
"Könnt ihr mal Ruhe geben?"   
  
Dem Klang nach saß der Besitzer der neuen Stimme Michael in einigem Abstand gegenüber.   
  
Der Kommissar schaltete sofort in Ermittlungsmodus. "Wer sind Sie? Irgendeine Ahnung, wie wir hier herkommen? Vorsicht mit den Fesseln übrigens, die sind--"  
  
"Ja doch, ich hab's gehört." Der Mann klang ungehalten. "Matthis Grüner. Und Sie?"  
  
"Michael Naseband. Bei mir sind meine Kollegen Alexandra Rietz, Gerrit Grass und Robert Ritter. Wir sind von der Kripo. Nur keine Sorge – ich bin sicher, unsere Kollegen sind schon auf unserer Spur." So sicher, wie er klingen wollte, war er da nicht. Normalerweisen waren es sie vier, die sich gegenseitig fanden, wenn es einen von ihnen erwischt hatte.   
  
Ein raues Lachen kündigte eine weitere Person an. "Kripo, na toll. Schade, dass es so finster ist, ich würd' das zu gerne sehen."  
  
"Ha-ha", machte Gerrit trocken.  
  
Allerdings musste Michael der Aussage als solcher durchaus zustimmen. Sie konnten nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, dass die Anderen ebenfalls Gefangene waren. Da alles andere die Situation nur zusätzlich erschweren würde, würde er zumindest für den Augenblick davon ausgehen. "Ja, etwas mehr sehen würden wir alle gerne." Den Rest des Kommentars ignorierte er. "Und Sie sind?"  
  
"Geht Sie das was an?"  
  
Michael seufzte leise. " Dann eben nicht. Ich dachte nur, es wäre vielleicht nett, sich etwas bekannt zu machen, wenn wir schon zusammen eingesperrt sind. "


	3. Chapter 3

Nach und nach kamen die anderen zu sich.

 

Es waren zwölf Personen im Raum. Fünf Frauen. Sieben Männer. Die Menge alleine machte Michael Gedanken. Wer entführte zwölf Personen? Wozu? Wozu auch diese komplizierten Vorrichtungen, die sie effektiv unbeweglich hielten? Lediglich einer der anderen hätte allem Anschein nach ohne Weiteres die Frau, an die er gefesselt war, erwürgt, hätte er sich damit nicht selbst die Luft abgeschnürt.

 

Mit Ausnahme der vier Kommissare waren alle einzeln überwältigt worden. Die schnelle und tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit hatten sie alle durchgemacht. Keiner konnte zuverlässig sagen, wie er außer Gefecht gesetzt worden war. Keiner konnte einen Hinweis darauf geben, wie oder wohin sie transportiert worden waren. Sie kamen aus unterschiedlichen Ecken der Republik.

 

"Fühlt sich an, wie ein Schiff", gab eine ihrer Mitgefangenen zu bedenken. Ihr Name war Karin Sommer. Sie war auf dem Rückweg von einer Feier entführt worden. Ihrer Feier – Sie hatte ihren schwarzen Gurt gefeiert.

 

Als hätte sie gerade genau den gleichen Gedanken gehabt, warf Alex eine Fragen in die Runde. "Hat eigentlich sonst noch jemand mit Kampfsport oder so zu tun?"

 

"Karatetrainerin."

 

"Kickboxen."

 

"Türsteher." Das klang sarkastisch, aber Michael beschloss, es in der Reihe gelten zu lassen.

 

"Sportfechterin."

 

"Mittelalterlicher Schaukampf."

 

Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass der letzte Sprecher im Finstern Michaels Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte.

 

"Zwei fehlen uns noch?" merkte Gerrit an. "Karsten und unser Freund, der seinen Namen nicht verraten will, richtig?"

 

"Ich bin nicht dein Freund, Bulle", zischte der Zweite davon.

 

Der andere überlegte eine Weile, bevor er antwortete. "Nein. Nichts, was dazu passt."

 

"Schade. Wär' ne schöne Übereinstimmung gewesen, wo wir doch sonst schon nichts haben, das uns verbindet. Alex." Seine Kollegin hatte angefangen, auf ihrem Sitz hin und her zu rutschen. Auch wenn sie sich Mühe gab, ihm dabei nicht die Luft abzudrehen, wurde es langsam etwas unangenehm.

 

Robert klang etwas heiser, als er hinzufügte: "Und der Herr, der seinen Namen nicht nennen will?"

 

"§ 227 StGB", warf der noch namenlose Mann ein. "Glücklich?" Dem begleitenden Geräusch der an ihn gefesselten Frau nach hatte er sich dabei wieder samt der Halsfessel nach vorne bewegt.

 

"Mann, sitz doch endlich mal still!" fauchte Michael ihn an. Mehr genervt als scharf fügte er hinzu: "Und du auch, Alex. Was ist denn los bei dir?" Er senkte die Stimme noch weiter und hoffte, dass nur seine drei Kollegen ihn hören konnten. "Musst du mal, oder was?"

 

Die Bewegung hinter ihm hörte auf. "Sorry, Michael", murmelte sie. "Ich – Also… Na jaa."

 

"Na toll." Auch Robert flüsterte. "Ist euch was aufgefallen?" Jetzt war seine Stimme so leise, dass selbst die vier sich konzentrieren mussten.

 

"Ja", antworteten Michael und Alex fast gleichzeitig.

 

Gerrit schloss sich an. "Kozlowski ist nicht dabei. Zumindest hab' ich seine Stimme nicht gehört."

 

"Mmhm." Michael versuchte, sich den Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, anhand des Klangs der Stimmen vorzustellen. Es klappte nicht wirklich gut. Teils lag dies sicher auch daran, dass der jüngere Kommissar neben ihm immer wieder gequälte Geräusche von sich gab. "Mensch Gerrit! Kannst du mal damit aufhören? Andere Leute wollen denken."

 

"Mensch, Michael, mir ist halt schlecht", verteidigte sich dieser. "Ich glaub ich bin seekrank."

 

"Na klar, Frau Grass", schoss Michael zurück. "Seekrank. Meinst du wir sind wirklich auf 'nem Schiff oder was?"

 

Gerrit dachte eine Sekunde lang darüber nach. "Ja, warum denn nicht?"

 

Michael antwortete nur mit einem genervten Knurren.

 

"Hast du 'ne bessere Idee?" Der Andere bewegte sich ebenfalls am Rande seiner Geduld.

 

Er sparte sich eine Antwort. Stumm saßen die vier in ihrer immer unbequemer werdenden Position.

 

Ohne jeden Anhaltspunkt war es schwer, abzuschätzen, wie viel Zeit verging. Sie konnten sich wohl glücklich schätzen, dass fast alle Anwesenden disziplinierte Sportler waren, die nicht so leicht in Panik verfielen. Dennoch war er heilfroh, dass er an jemanden gefesselt war, dem er blind vertrauen konnte. Sich darauf verlassen zu müssen, dass ihn ein Wildfremder nicht versehentlich umbrachte, musste noch schlimmer sein.

 

Wieder einmal starrte Michael in die Dunkelheit, fest entschlossen, dieses Mal wenigstens irgendeine Spur eines Lichtscheins zu finden.

 

Plötzlicher greller Lichtschein blendete ihn und trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Reflexartig wollte er schützend die Hände vor das Gesicht heben, fügte sich damit aber nur weitere Schnitte zu.  Wenn er sich nicht besser unter Kontrolle behielt, würde er sich früher oder später noch ernsthaft verletzen.

 

Er hörte das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür. Schwere Schritte auf hartem Boden. Zwei Personen.

 

"Macht keinen Blödsinn, dann passiert euch nicht viel. " Eine harte Stimme, laut und befehlsgewohnt.

 

Er blinzelte vorsichtig, konnte in der Beleuchtung jedoch noch nichts erkennen. 

 

Die Stimme fuhr fort, leidenschaftslos, neutral und dadurch umso bedrohlicher: "Wir müssen unsere Ware in gutem Zustand abliefern. Wir werden euch nacheinander rausbringen. Macht keine Dummheiten. Wir brauchen nicht alle von euch. "

 

Eine Pause folgte. Vielleicht präsentierte der Sprecher gerade eine Waffe für besseren Effekt.  Wenn das der Fall war, hätte er sich kaum einen schlechteren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können. Michael nahm an, dass er nicht der einzige war, der noch nichts erkennen konnte. Er dachte über den letzten Satz nach. Was meinte er damit? Wozu dann überhaupt der ganze Aufwand?

 

Es folgten weitere Geräusche, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Er hielt sich nicht lange damit auf, es zu versuchen. Langsam wurde seine Umgebung klarer vor seinen vorsichtig blinzelnden Augen.

 

Der Raum war groß genug für die doppelte Anzahl Gefangener. Er konnte sechs Doppelbänke mit Platz für je vier Personen sehen. Sie standen in zwei Reihen, von denen eine besetzt war. Alex und Robert mussten entweder an eine Wand oder auf weitere leere Bänke blicken.

 

Er senkte den Blick auf seine blutigen Handgelenke. Um jedes davon lag ein etwa zwei Finger breites Stahlband, eng genug, um sich nicht um seinen Arm drehen zu lassen. Sie sahen so harmlos aus. Die rasiermesserscharfe Klinge, die an einem großen Teil der Innenseite eingearbeitet war, konnte er nur fühlen. Das untere, stumpfe, Drittel der Fesseln hatte fest eingearbeitete Ösen unterschiedlicher Größe, von denen einige zur Befestigung an entsprechenden Gegenstücken an der Querstange verwendet wurden.  Den Verschlussmechanismus konnte er nicht sehen, ohne den Kopf zu bewegen. Den Kopf konnte er nicht weit genug bewegen, ohne Alex zu würgen, also verschob er diesen Teil der Untersuchung auf einen ungefährlicheren Zeitpunkt.

 

So gut es ging schielte er zu Gerrit hinüber. Sein jüngerer Kollege schien ebenfalls dabei zu sein, sich umzusehen.

 

"Die machen das nicht zum ersten Mal!" hörte er ihn aussprechen, was er sich selbst bereits gedacht hatte. Der Raum, die Fesseln – alles war zu professionell und zu effizient. Hier war jemand am Werk, der wusste, was er tat. Michael hätte sich wesentlich wohler gefühlt, wenn er es ebenfalls gewusst hätte.

 

"Was seht ihr?" wollte Alex wissen.

 

In knappen Worten fasste er es zusammen. Während er sprach, behielt er die Tür im Blick. Sie lag so, dass er sie gut sehen konnte: eine schwere stahlbewehrte Barriere, hinter der sich ein schmaler Gang vermuten ließ, den er sicher bald selbst zu sehen bekommen würde.

 

Ihre Entführer – oder deren Handlanger – kehrten gerade mit dem zweiten Paar zurück.  Michael nutzte die Gelegenheit, um die beiden genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Beide waren groß und kräftig gebaut, gekleidet in Jeans und Leder. Die Gesichter zeugten von einem Leben nach dem Recht des Stärkeren, oder dessen, der die härteren Fäuste hatte. Er prägte sich die Züge sorgfältig ein, ebenso wie die Tätowierungen, die auf den unbedeckten Armen des einen zu sehen waren. Der andere trug eine Lederjacke, die derjenigen, die Michael an sich selbst vermisste, verdächtig ähnlich sah. Darunter konnte er gerade noch den Griff einer in den Gürtel geschobenen Pistole erkennen.

 

Er beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie nacheinander die beiden nächsten Gefangenen losmachten, aus dem Raum führten und zurück brachten. Erneut bestätigte sich sein Eindruck, es mit Profis zu tun zu haben. Sie gaben sich keine Blöße, die ein aufmerksamer Gefangener hätte ausnutzen können.

 

Als nächstes waren er und Alex an der Reihe. Der Mann im T-Shirt ging zu seiner Kollegin, während der Lederjackenträger sich neben ihm aufbaute.

 

Von seiner Hand baumelte ein geflochtenes Kunststoffseil, an dessen Enden Schnapphaken angebracht waren. Sie sahen zwar aus seiner aktuellen Perspektive aus, wie sehr schmale Karabinerhaken, seine Beobachtungen bei den Anderen ließen jedoch den Schluss zu, dass zum Öffnen ein Schlüssel erforderlich war.

 

Erneut erwies sich die Planung ihrer Entführer als hervorragend. Das Ende mit dem Haken passte exakt durch die größeren Ösen an der linken Handfessel. An der Rechten wurde es befestigt, während das freie Ende im Nacken in die Halsfessel eingehängt wurde. Es war fast straff gespannt. Wenn sie jetzt die Handfesseln von der Querstange vor der Bank lösten, war seine Bewegungsfreiheit stark eingeschränkt. Wenn er die Hände übereinander bewegte, so dass das Seil schnurgerade verlief, würde er die Rechte etwa bis auf Gürtelhöhe senken können, ohne sich das Handgelenk weiter zu zerschneiden oder sich selbst die Luft abzudrehen. Dann konnt er die Linke entlang des Seils auf und ab bewegen. Es reichte nicht, um sich wirkungsvoll zu verteidigen –nicht einmal, um unauffällig irgendetwas mitgehen zu lassen, mit dem er sich später vielleicht befreien konnte.

 

Ein zweites, identisch aussehendes Seil hakten die Männer zwischen die Halsfesseln der beiden Kommissare. Das konnte er zwar nicht sehen, aber er hatte nicht umsonst das Prozedere bei den letzten Paaren beobachtet.

 

Erst dann wurden die Handfesseln von der Befestigung am Sitz und das kurze Verbindungsstück zwischen ihren Halsfesseln gelöst.

 

"Los, aufstehen!" grunzte der Mann in der Lederjacke jetzt. Er war kein mann vieler Worte. Bis auf einige wenige Befehle war er bisher stumm geblieben. Eine versuchte Gehorsamsverweigerung hatte er durch einen stummen Griff an das Seil zwischen Handfesseln und Halsband des Betreffenden gelöst. Das ganze erinnerte an brutale Hundedressur. Danach hatte sich der Mann immerhin gefügt, wenn auch nicht, ohne der Frau, mit deren Fesseln die seinen verbunden waren, das Leben weiter schwer zu machen. Damit konnte Michael nun immerhin der Stimme des namenlosen Mitgefangenen ein Gesicht zuordnen.

 

Er selbst leistete dem Befehl umgehend Folge. Wenigstens hatten sie nun etwas Spielraum zwischen sich, so dass sie zwar vorsichtig, aber doch problemlos aufstehen konnten.

 

Einen Kommentar konnte er sich allerdings nicht verkneifen. "Schöne Jacke hast du da. Pass gut drauf auf, ich will die später wiederhaben."

 

Er wurde ignoriert.

 

Wenn das Verbindungsstück zwischen ihnen auch zuerst nach der knappen Fesselung auf der Bank großzügig erschienen war, stellte sich schnell heraus, dass der Schein trog. Sie konnten nebeneinander  laufen, die Durchquerung der schmalen Tür auf den Gang hinaus erwies sich aber als Koordinationsakt.

 

Endlich konnte er einen Blick auf Alex bekommen. Seine Kollegin war etwas blass, aber gefasst. Natürlich. Sie konnte es mit jedem von ihnen aufnehmen, wenn es darum ging, unter widrigsten Umständen nicht die Nerven zu verlieren.

 

Dennoch hob er eine Hand bis an den Hals, um sich für die andere genug Spielraum zu verschaffen, um mit der anderen ihren Arm zu berühren.

 

Sie lehnte sich gerade genug in seine Berührung, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie sie bemerkt hatte. Gerade dieses winzige Entgegenkommen ihrerseits sagte ihm aber mehr als tausend Worte darüber, wie es ihr unter der unberührten Maske wirklich ging.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerrit fand die ganze Aktion gleichermaßen erleichternd und beunruhigend. Erleichternd, weil er genau wie alle anderen inzwischen dringend das stille Örtchen hatte aufsuchen müssen. Beunruhigend, da er davon ausging, dass sie den Aufwand nicht betrieben hätten, wenn sie ihr Ziel bald erreicht hätten. Er war davon überzeugt, dass sie sich mit jeder Minute weiter von München entfernten. Jede Minute machte es weniger wahrscheinlicher, zügig gefunden und befreit zu werden. Überhaupt gefunden und befreit zu werden.

 

Sie waren zurückgebracht und erneut so eng gefesselt worden, dass sie sich kaum bewegen konnten.  Zwar wurde ihnen nur die rechte Hand wieder an die Querstange gefesselt, doch blieb ihnen auch so nicht genug Bewegungsfreiheit um irgendetwas sinnvolles zu tun.

 

Die Wärter hatten sie kurz im Hellen alleine gelassen und waren dann mit einer Handvoll Plastikbechern wiedergekommen. Wortlos teilten sie sie aus. Gerrit beobachtete die anderen Gefangenen. Die meisten waren durch ihre Positionen zumindest teilweise verdeckt, doch er konnte erahnen, dass sie den Inhalt des Bechers  – durch die Fesselung umständlich aber doch schnell – hinunterkippten. Lediglich ihr mutmaßlich krimineller Leidensgenosse ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Becher samt Inhalt von sich zu werfen.

 

Das Plastik klapperte über den Boden und hinterließ eine nasse Spur.

 

Wortlos drehte sich der ihm näher stehende Wärter um und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige, die durch den Raum schallte und seinen Kopf nach hinten schnappen und hörbar gegen die Gefangene hinter ihm schlagen ließ. Gerrit verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht. Auch wenn nicht abzustreiten war, dass sie alle gerade Arschkartenbesitzer waren – die arme Frau hatte wohl die goldene gezogen.

 

Als wäre weiter nichts geschehen, wurden weiter mechanisch Becher ausgeteilt. Gerrit versuchte, in den seinen zu schielen. Soweit er sehen konnte, sah die Flüssigkeit darin nach Wasser aus. War ihm wieder etwas zugesetzt worden? Was würde passieren, wenn er es wie die anderen einfach schluckte? Der Gedanke an ein Getränk machte ihm deutlich, wie durstig er eigentlich war. Konnte er es riskieren?

 

Schließlich war es die Reaktion auf den weggeworfenen Becher, die ihn dazu brachte, es zu tun. Hätten sie vorgehabt, sie erneut zu betäuben – oder schlimmeres – hätten sie ihm zumindest erneut etwas reichen müssen.

 

Der Becher enthielt nur wenige Schluck Flüssigkeit, die dem Geschmack nach ganz einfaches Wasser war. Es schien, als hätten ihre Wärter nicht vor, sie verdursten zu lassen, aber auch keine Lust, sie öfter nach draußen zu bringen, als absolut notwendig, oder später mit nach Urin stinkenden Gefangenen zu tun zu haben.

 

***

Es war schwer, zu sagen, wie viel Zeit verging. Das Licht wurde gelöscht, als die beiden Männer den Raum wieder verließen. Die Gefangenen dösten in der schier unendlich wirkenden Dunkelheit vor sich hin, verglichen ihre Beobachtungen, spielten mögliche Szenarios für Fluchtversuche durch und verwarfen alles. Als einer in den Raum warf, dass sie nicht wussten, ob sie abgehört wurden, wurde es still. Zwei Mal noch tauchten die beiden Männer auf und gaben ihnen zu trinken. Jedes Mal war es gerade genug, um den schlimmsten Durst zu löschen. Keiner verweigerte mehr das Getränk. Zu Essen gab es nichts.

 

Als die Tür zum vierten Mal geöffnet wurde war klar, dass etwas anders war als zuvor. Als sie wieder sehen konnten, standen die beiden bereits bekannten Wärter in Habachtstellung rechts und links der Tür auf, eine Hand auf den Waffen im Gürtel.

 

Zwischen ihnen traten zwei andere Männer ein. Bullige Kerle mit dem Aussehen von Profiboxern. Gekleidet waren sie ganz ähnlich wie die beiden Ersten. Sie hatten keine sichtbaren Schusswaffen. Gerrit wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen als er die eingerollten, geflochtenen Lederriemen sah, die sie stattdessen am Gürtel trugen.

 

Ohne weitere Erklärung schlossen sie nacheinander die Verbindung zwischen Fesseln und Querstangen auf und entfernten das kurze Verbindungsstück zwischen den Halsfesseln.

 

Zunächst rührte sich niemand.

 

Teils war es wohl Angst vor dem, was als nächstes kam und teils reine Schwäche durch Nahrungsentzug und stark rationierte Flüssigkeitszufuhr. Gerrit konnte fühlen, wie Michael neben ihm und Robert hinter ihm die Muskeln anspannten, um die erste Gelegenheit zu nutzen, die sich ihnen bot. Ihm ging es selbst nicht anders, und er nahm an, dass dasselbe für Alex galt.

 

Endlich sprach einer der Neuen.

 

"Aufstehen." Er deutete auf den Freiraum vor der Tür. "Aufstellen."

 

Die beiden an der Tür ließen keinen Zweifel daran, was mit ihnen passieren würde, wenn sie sich widersetzten. Sie zogen die Waffen.

 

Obwohl er darauf geachtet hatte, regelmäßig die Beine auszustrecken, soweit es ging, protestierten Gerrits Gelenke. Aufspringen und einen der vier entwaffnen wäre nicht in Frage gekommen, selbst, wenn sich einer davon eine Blöße gegeben hätte.

 

Sie sammelten sich in der Nähe der Tür. Zum ersten mal konnte sich jeder für sich bewegen. Automatisch bildete sich ein gewisser, durchaus wahrnehmbarer Abstand zu ihrem unkooperativsten Mitgefangenen.

 

"Keine Dummheiten", warnte der Mann in Michaels Lederjacke, und klopfte zur Bekräftigung mit der Waffe in seine offene Hand. "Auf geht’s." Er deutete mit dem Lauf in Richtung Tür.

 

Bewacht von allen Vieren verließen sie ihr Gefängnis. Eine schmale Holztreppe, die nicht breit genug war, um zwei Personen nebeneinander gehen zu lassen, brachte sie nach oben und ins Freie, wo weitere Bewaffnete warteten.

 

Es war tatsächlich ein Schiff.

 

Aktuell lag es an einem schmalen Steg vor Anker.

 

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er versucht, mit seinen Entführern zu kommunizieren. Sie von der Sinnlosigkeit ihres Unterfangens zu überzeugen, eine Unachtsamkeit zu provozieren, irgendetwas, das ihnen weiterhelfen konnte. Bei der offensichtlich straffen Organisation hier und der Professionalität ihrer Entführer schien dies jedoch von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt, insbesondere, als sie bislang noch immer zu mehreren aufgetreten waren.  Daher hatte er sich für stilles Beobachten und Warten entschieden. Entscheidend war, dass er keine Chance verpasste, die sich bot.

 

"Was haben Sie mit uns vor?" fragte eine der Frauen aus der Gruppe. Ihre Stimme hatte einen Unterton, der an Hysterie grenzte. Sie wurde ignoriert.

 

Einer der anderen wollte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm legen. Sie zuckte zurück und wich schnell zur Seite aus.

 

Ein grober Stoß eines der Aufseher brachte sie ins Taumeln und schickte sie wieder zwischen die anderen.

 

Gerade diese effiziente Unpersönlichkeit machte Gerrit Angst. Diese Männer wurden nicht von persönlichen Motiven getriebenen. Sie machten einen Job. Genausogut hätten sie am Fließband stehen können – nur dass sie dazu keine Waffen gebraucht hätten.

 

Mit knappen Befehlen wurden sie von Bord dirigiert. Die beiden neuen Aufpasser und die Bewaffneten, die an Deck gewartete hatten, kamen mit ihnen. Ihre "Alten" blieben auf dem Schiff, welches sich umgehend wieder in Bewegung setzte, nachdem der letzte festen Boden erreicht hatte. Mit ihnen entfernte sich auch Michaels Lederjacke.

 

Gerrit blickte sich um. Die Küste war an dieser Stelle zugänglich, doch war zu sehen, dass sie nach kurzer Entfernung zu steil und felsig wurde, um das Wasser leicht zu erreichen. Ein niedriges Gebäude umschloss hufeisenförmig die Landestelle und versperrte den Blick auf das, was dahinter lag.

 

"Vorwärts."

 

Einer der Bewaffneten deutete in die Richtung des Gebäudes – die einzige Richtung, die überhaupt eine echte Option darstellte.

 

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Etwas anderes blieb ihnen auch nicht übrig. Die vier Kollegen blieben eng beisammen. Sie brauchten keine Worte, um sich zu verständigen. Am Rande bemerkte Gerrit, dass auch um sie etwas Abstand gehalten wurde. Scheinbar wurden sie bereits als eigene Gruppe innerhalb der Gruppe wahrgenommen. Das konnte möglicherweise problematisch werden.

 

Das Innere des Gebäudes war kahl und spartanisch eingerichtet. Ein langer Flur führte von der Eingangstür in beide Richtungen. Die grelle Deckenbeleuchtung fächerte ihre Schatten auf dem Boden auf und machte aus den leicht zurückgesetzten Türen, die in unregelmäßigem Abstand angeordnet waren, dunkle, bedrohlich wirkende Höhlen.

 

Einige davon wurden anscheinend über Sicherheitskarten und Zahlencodes geöffnet. Wenn noch ein letzter Zweifel daran bestanden hatte, dass dies hier Profis mit einer anderen Agenda als einfacher Lösegelderpressung am Werk waren, so musste er durch diese Einrichtung zerstreut werden.

 

Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und sie wurden auf die gleiche unpersönliche Weise hineinbefördert, auf die die ganze bisherige Reise abgelaufen war. Wer nicht schnell genug war, dem wurde mit einem harten Griff nachgeholfen – etwa so, wie man etwa ein vom Laufband gefallenes Paket zurückwerfen würde.

 

Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss und schnappte ein.


End file.
